Life Beyond The War
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my AU story based on the ending of Gears Of War 4. I will try to make it part of the time line as best as I can and am able to. If there is a problem in any of the chapters, please, let me know in either a review or a pm and help me out with improving it. And no, I am not trying to make it any different from the ending of the game. But, it did leave room for interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

After dealing with the damned hive guardian, Delta went after Kait's mother, Reyna. Marcus knew that she wasn't podded like the others of the village where she, Del, and JD called home. After going around a bend in the cave they found her mother, Reyna attached to things that were keeping her alive after being taken by a scion of the swarm.

She asked Marcus one question,"You knew? Didn't you?" He answered with,"Yeah Kait." While putting a hand on her shoulder. Cole, Baird, Sam, Del, Marcus and JD left her so that she could be with her mother one more time. and to say goodbye.

Reyna had a pendant that had belonged to her own mother, and her daughter's grandmother, Myrra. She said to Kait,"Take it Kait. It's yours now." Kait gave her mother one last kiss before she began to cut the strands.

After completing her task, Kait left the cave when JD stood and took her in his arms. Knowing full well how painful it was to lose a parent. He remembered his own mother, Anya. She held out the pendant saying,"It belonged to my grandmother. I never really knew her." Marcus set his jaw when he realized who Kait's grandmother was, and said to JD,"You've got to get your girlfriend somewhere safe."

Kait got miffed as she said to Marcus,"I don't need protection." He answered with,"No. But you need time. I know, I've been there." After that, Baird, Cole and Marcus took a closer look at a dead grub as Cole asked,"SO the grubs are back huh?" Marcus said in reply,"I guess so." Cole smirked a bit as he retorted with,"IU kinda missed them you know. In a weird kinda way."

After that, JD, Del, and Kait found a place to stay with JD's father until she told him that she was pregnant. And with a girl to boot. JD knew that he had to learn how to be a father. Del agreed to be the child's godfather after saying,"JD, you've gotta tell Marcus that Kait's pregnant yourself. Not to mention Oscar," As he pointed to the two Gears that were approaching them.

Kait opted to tell Oscar herself while JD agreed to tell his father that night. He took the time to talk with his father and told him the truth. After thinking over what his son told him, he asked,"So when the baby's due James? and be honest with me. What will you name her? I would like you to at least honor your mother's memory."

James said,"Well, Kait has her heart set on Jericho Anya Fenix. But neither of us knew how you'd feel about mom's name as our daughter's middle name Dad." He smiled as he said in reply,"I've got no problems with it son. And your mother would be sure as hell be proud of you as I am."

The next nine months had found Marcus getting ready to become a grandfather while staying in touch with his Delta squad mates. Dr. Hayman was somewhere in her 60s when he asked to help his daughter in law to give birth. After being in labor for over 12 hours, Jericho Anya Fenix was born at midnight on the 24th of Frost.

Kait knew that she was getting weaker when she said,"Look JD, we both knew that it was going to be either me or the baby. I chose Jericho Anya to be born knowing full well that you'd lose me in the process. Just know that I love both you and our daughter." And she drew her last breath after that while being held by her husband.

They buried her underneath an apple tree while Marcus held his infant granddaughter and she had his heart wrapped around her little finger. And this will follow Jericho's path as she learns about life and everything else as the granddaughter of Marcus Fenix and the daughter of JD Fenix.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few years were rough on JD after losing Kait, but he had Del and his father ti give him a hand raising Jericho. "She's quite the little handful isn't she Son?" asked Colonel Hoffman while she scampered about doing what a young child does.

JD agreed and Sam managed to finally get Jericho sitting in front of her on the steps and got her thick brunette mane brushed and in braided pig tails. Now, four years later found Jericho at eight years old and going to school.

One day, she knew that she had to be ready for a meeting with First Minister Jinn wit her father and grandfather. She put on a dress and put her mane into a pony tail for the time being.

They were picked up in a raven and she sat in her father's lap and worked on her schoolwork when she was shifted to her grandfather's , Baird, and Sam, along with Colonel Hoffman were attending the meeting as well.

However, the deebees were offline, but Jericho felt uneasy along with the others. She stayed close by while her father re-enlisted with the Cog. But he made Jinn promise to leave his friends and family alone. 'and to send his tags to his father if something were to happen.

"Of course, that was over two years ago," said Jinn while handing Marcus his son's Cog Tags. Marcus knew that his granddaughter had her father for the past eight years before he died saving his squad's lives while staying behind.

Jericho left what she was doing to listen and knew that it was just her and her grandfather for as long as she had him. Marcus placed JD's tags around her neck saying,"These were your father's honey. And I'm pretty damned sure that he wanted you to have them. As a keepsake."

She nodded as she felt the cool metal against her neck and vowed to become a hell of a medic. Not to mention a crazy ass hand to hand fighter as well. As time went by,Jericho felt called to use her father's combat knife as it seemed to fit her hand as well.

Meanwhile, Del knew that something was off about the mission. Before Marcus asked about it. But, he asked Del about it and he said,"JD's still mia Marcus for the time being. So, I'll keep ab eye out just in case."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jericho turned eighteen since her father was declared MIA for the past ten years. A song came to her mind called on my father's wings. Marcus encouraged her to sing along with the others of Delta Squad as well._

 _She sighed as she raised her voice in song."If you were with me now/I'd find myself in you/If you were with me now/You're the only one who knew/All the things we planned to do/I want to live my life/ The way you said I would/With courage as my light/Fighting for what's right/Like you made me believe I could/And I will fly on my father's wings/To places I have never been/There is so much I've never seen/ And I can still feel his heartbeat still/And I will do great things on my father's wings/This world I'll never see/My dreams that just won't be/This horse's stride with one day's ride/Will have more distance than me/But I will fly on my father's wings/To places I have never seen/And I can feel his heartbeat still/And I will do great things on my father's wings/Someday with his spirit to guide me/And his memory beside me/I will be free to/Fly on my father's wings/To places I have never been/There is so much I've never seen/And I can feel his heartbeat still/And I will fly on my father's wings/On my father's wings."_

 _Jericho sighed as she felt her father's cog tags around her neck. She knew that it was only ten years since her father, JD Fenix rejoined the Cog under Jinn and eighteen years since her mother died. But, since her mother had the Locust queen's pendant, and since Myrrah is Jericho's great-grandmother, and Reyna Diaz was her grandmother, that made Kait Diaz her mother, and since she still had her grandfather, Marcus Fenix, she's very content.  
_

 _One day, Colonel Hoffman paid a visit with the remaining members of Delta Squad with a squad following behind. She put her thick brunette mane into a french braid before putting on her own bandanna. Sam gave Jericho a smile as Hoffman asked,"Marcus, this young lady's your granddaughter? I'll be damned, but she's just like her father and grandfather."  
_

 _Jericho blushed when she noticed that one of the members of the other squad was hurt. She helped the young soldier to the stairs and had her sit down so that she can see to the injury herself._

 _The young soldier's name was Rosie Baird because of the fact that she was adopted by Sam and girls were of an age that they began talking about shit and Jericho knew that she had found a friend._

 _After taking care of the wound, they headed off to check up on the truck's engine after she asked for the keys. While they were off doing that, Cole got to the heart of the matter with Marcus._

 _"Jinn's been blaming the Outcasts for JD's disappearance Marcus. But Del's been looking around and has a few contacts. But, they've all asked to meet Jericho," he said._

 _He knew that eventually his granddaughter needed to learn about the world. And Marcus wasn't even surprised when Jericho agreed to do it. But, she knew that she would always trust her heart._

 _One day, she ran into Oscar and he asked,"Did I ever tell you how surprised I was when your mother told me she was oregnant with you Jericho?" She shook her head no while he joined her squad to watch over his adopted niece's daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi everyone. Genesis Vakarian here. I forgot to put the h in mother in the title of my chapter here so please forgive me on that count. Anyways, on with chapter 4. And please, keep on reaching for the stars. And I hope that you, as the readers are liking some of my stories. And please feel free to check out some of my favorite authors as well. To see if there's anything you guys and girls are interested in. And please don't ever forget, of you like how a chapter looks, post it and if others complain, just let it run off your back like water rolling off a duck's back. And if you guys love how a chapter for any of your stories look, than go ahead and post it and let haters just hate it and your readers love it too,

* * *

Oscar knew both Reyna, Jericho's grandmother, and her mother, Kait, since long before she was even born. She hoped, that in time, he would tell her more about them. After joining the second squad, Jericho found out that it was called Jericho as well.

Jericho knew that it was going to be fun when she was given her grandmother's armor along with a custom lancer and a combat knife. Marcus settled the armor properly and said to her."Be careful out there Jericho. Besides James, you're the only family I've got outside of Delta and Del."

She knew that it was not very often that he let his emotions show but she put her arms around his neck saying,"I will Grandpa, I promise. And I hope that all of this will help find dad. Or, at least give us a chance to bring him home."

He returned his granddaughter's hug knowing that she at least had a point and Del agreed to help Oscar and keep an eye on his goddaughter. Of course, when she reached 13 years old, Marcus asked Sam to explain what was happening to her body and what will happen every month.

And since her mother had died when she was only a week old, after she was born from some sort of complications from the c-section she had. Oscar Diaz is her grandmother's brother, but wasn't there after being snatched by a grub snatcher to make more new grubs for the swarm. But he managed to fucking kill it though.

Life for Kait before becoming pregnant with her daughter was pretty rough. But, it did get even better until the baby went into distress and she went in for an emergency c-section. Still, Jericho had hr great-uncle along with her grandfather and godfather.

And her squad needed a name and she suggested using her name because it's one that's never been used before. Marcus smiled because he knew that his granddaughter was very pretty like her mother and grandmother, on both sides of the family.

But than had complications from it and died a few days later. "That was over eighteen years ago", answered Jericho when Oscar asked her about it when they made camp for the night.

Still, Jericho had her great-uncle along with her grandfather and god father. And her squad needed a name and she suggested using her name because it's one that's never been used before. At least, not by other squads in the Cog thankfully.

Jericho knew that her great- uncle, Oscar Diaz, knew quite a bit more about her mother and grandmother. But, she also knew that hr would tell her more about them as time goes on. They kept moving till nightfall and they made camp.

Oscar gave his great niece more of the story about her mother and grandmother. "You see Jericho, your mother was raised solely by your grandmother because your maternal grandfather wasn't in the picture much. But when both Del and JD joined the Outsiders, I could see that both he and Kait would be falling in love eventually. Reyna saw it too. But, when the camp was attacked, we survived it and your parents had you. Beyond that, you'll have to wait for another time." She nodded in agreement while making a journal entry for the day.


End file.
